


Blood

by nefarious_irusu



Series: One-Word Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, FTM Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Blood, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Panicked, he barely heard himself call for Viktor as he grabbed Yuri's shoulders, frantically looking him over for any other injuries.





	Blood

Despite seeming to hate him and Viktor, Yuri stayed overnight at their apartment a few nights each week. He claimed that he and his cat needed to get away from Yakov and Lilia’s arguing, or that he didn't feel like one of Lilia’s crazy health diet dinners, and neither Viktor nor Yuuri ever called him out on his obvious lies.

Most nights were uneventful, with Yuri and Potya sleeping in their guest room after supper, and Yuuri and Viktor snuggled close in their bedroom. It wasn't until the night he heard a clatter in the hall that Yuuri realized Viktor and Yuri had been closer still than he had noticed when he had first come to Russia. They had shared much more than bickering before Viktor had decided to be Yuuri’s coach. 

“Ow, fuck!”

Viktor was still in a deep sleep, but Yuuri was clamoring into the hallway and towards the sound as soon as he woke. “Yuri, what's wrong? Are you o-"

“I'm f-fine, go away and don't come in here!”

But Yuuri had already stepped into the hallway, his hand instinctively flicking on the light from the switch on the wall. “Oh my god, Yuri!”

He was at Yuri's side in a moment, eyes wide and resting on the stain of bright red blood that seemed to be stemming from between Yuri's legs. Panicked, he barely heard himself call for Viktor as he grabbed Yuri's shoulders, frantically looking him over for any other injuries.

“Where is it coming from? Did you wake up like this? Should we go to the hospital?”

“ _Idiot!_ ”

Viktor's footsteps sounded behind Yuuri as soon as Yuri shouted the insult, tears brimming in his spring eyes and threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. “Y-Yuri?”

“It's my period, you idiot!” Yuri all but screeched, his composure breaking as he stuttered out the words.

Yuuri's mind wrapped around the words almost painfully, confusion melting into relief. He sighed, rubbing Yuri's shoulders gently. He hadn't known that Yuri was trans- and this certainly wasn't the way he assumed Yuri had wanted him to find out, either. Grateful that Yuri wasn't injured or sick, he rubbed the younger man's shoulders with more earnest.

“Oh, alright,” Yuuri finally said softly. “I'm glad you aren't hurt, Yuri.”

“You can go away now,” he barked back bitterly, wiping his eyes roughly with the sleeve of his pajamas.

“I'm not going to go away,” Yuuri assured him. “Why don't you have a shower and clean up? Viktor will bring you fresh clothes and I'll find you some ibuprofen and a hot water bottle.”

Yuri seemed to soften at the offer, nodding slowly. “O-okay,” he agreed hesitantly.

“Would you find him some new pajamas?” Yuuri turned to ask Viktor as he held out a hand to help Yuri stand.

Viktor nodded swiftly, moving towards the guest room door. “Wait,” Yuri stopped him, cheeks tinting pink. “Can you bring me my cup too?”

“The blue bag in the nightstand, right?”

Yuri nodded as Viktor disappeared into the room. It was obvious to Yuuri that they had been through similar scenarios before. Carefully, Yuuri stood up, helping Yuri to stand with him.

“Did you trip in the hall?” He asked.

Yuri shook his head, glaring at the hall table and pointing his finger at the candle on top of it. “I knocked into that useless fucking table.”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “I'll see what I can do about getting Viktor to move it somewhere else, okay?” He tried to move past Yuri, beginning to say that he was going to look for some ibuprofen, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Thanks,” Yuri whispered, almost inaudible.

“Of course,” Yuuri began to ramble. “We should have some here, but if we don't I'll run to the corner store and-"

“For not treating me any different. Like… less of a boy.”

Yuuri shook his head as Yuri let go of his wrist, smiling softly. “A man. You're sixteen now, skating in the senior division. You're a young man, Yuri, not a boy.”

They were interrupted by Viktor emerging from the guest room, with new clothes for Yuri and a small blue silk bag in tow. “Here you go,” he offered the articles to Yuri with an outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” Yuri mumbled, shuffling his feet and moving towards the bathroom. “Both of you.”


End file.
